gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
GuAIZ
ZGMF-600 GuAIZ (pronounced "gates" in Japanese and "gwaze" in English) is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit, meant for Coordinator use. Technology & Combat Characteristics Intended to replace both the outdated GINN and the commander-model CGUE, the GuAIZ features advanced weapons and performance, especially in regards to incorporating beam weapons technology from the four stolen Ivalice Alliance G Project units. These new technologies come in form of the optional hand-carried MA-M21G beam rifle and an MA-MV03 composite shield, mounted on the left arm. This shield not only serves as a defense but also mounts a dual beam claw on its tip, intended for close combat. It also mounts two CIWS guns in the head and a pair of extensional arrestors. These weapons, similar to the GAT-X207 Blitz's "Gleipnir" or the GAT-X105 Strike's "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchors, mount beam blade generators that allow them to damage mobile suits protected with Phase Shift armor. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :The GuAIZ mobile suit features 2 MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns mounted in the head. These guns fire small caliber, for a mobile suit, bullets at a high-speed rate of fire. With the movable head acting as a turret for the guns they are designed to shoot down incoming missiles or small lightly armored vehicles such as the Earth Alliance's missile trucks. Because of the weapons' relatively low power they are unsuitable for attack a more heavily armored target such as a mobile suit even at close range; however the CIWS can damage lightly armored areas such as sensors. When attacked by a CIWS system most pilots will instinctively work to protect their mobile suit, either by dodging or attempting to shield from the attack. ;*MA-MV03 Composite Shield :The MA-MV03 Composite Shield is a new technology first employed on the GuAIZ mobile suit. It combines the defensive technologies of a shield, namely being a thick plate of armor treated with an anti-beam coating designed to block both physical and beam attacks that would break through the mobile suit's standard armor, with that of offensive beam saber technology by equipping two beam claw emitters that are fed power from the mobile suit's battery. Because of the composite shield's small makes it easy to move the arm it is mounted on, allowing it to easily be used as a close combat weapons. Because of the composite shield's design the GuAIZ can quickly switch between long-range and close-range combat. ;*EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor :The GuAIZ mounts a pair of EEQ7R extensional arrestors on its waist. These weapons operate under similar principals as a rocket anchor in that these weapons are connected to the mobile suit via a cable stored in a special rack on the mobile suits back and are propelled toward enemy targets. The difference is that the extensional arrestors mount small beam blade generators that shred any target it grapples with, making it an effective mid-range weapons ;*MA-M21G Beam Rifle :The MA-M21G Beam Rifle is the standard long range weapon of the GuAIZ. Typically held in the right hand the beam rifle draws energy from the mobile suit's battery to fire beams of charged particles that are highly effective against conventional armor. So effective is the weapon that only a handful of shots are needed to completely destroy an Earth Alliance warship. History After SeeD was able to steal four prototype mobile suits from the Earth Alliance, the technology incorporated in them was studied and reverse engineered to be used in SeeD mobile suit models. The first mass produced MS model featuring these new technologies was the GuAIZ, created in the last months of the war. When in combat, the GuAIZ proved to be superior not only to the GINN and CGUE but is slightly stronger than, if not, equal to, the Ivalice Alliance's GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and was even able to hold itself against the GAT-X105 Strike. After a few months of field combat, SeeD created a modified version of the GuAIZ, the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R. Variants ;*YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type ;*ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R ;*YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Category:Mobile Suits Category:Leibensraum Category:Vitrianis Category:Coordinators Category:SeeD